Family Curse
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: She is cursed and now she is back in the past and she is in trouble cause of it. What is she to do? SB/OC I own nothing AND no flames


Sara Nakamura sat at the Gryffindor table eating as her identical twin Alexia Nakamura push around her food. Nobody would talk to the twin Sixth years. They both had long jet black hair with bangs that went slightly into their amber- blue eyes. They were timid due to no one would talk to them well except for the Weasley twins but with them gone they were alone. The Slytherins had found out and told everyone about Sara. You see they were considered half breeds due to the fact their dad was a werewolf. They didn't know who it was because their mom had told them that she felt it necessary to leave him in the dark for they would be hunted and killed. The two stood as one and left. As they were going down the stairs a sudden laugh was heard and they were pushed and the time turner around Sara's neck broke and then darkness.

"Sara," she heard a familiar voice call. She knew that voice. She opened her eyes and saw a face that was hers next to her with four boys and a red head behind her.

"Sara, are you ok?" Alexia asked.

"No. You stole my face," she answered rubbing her head.

"Actually YOU stole mine. I'm older," Lexia replied helping her sit up.

"By two minutes," Sara stated rolling her eyes.

"Ah, you are awake Miss Lea," Albus Dumbledore said walking in.

"Um, yeah sure," Sara replied slightly confused.

"Poppy said that you are well enough to get up," he said smiling at her. She nodded and with her twin's help she stood, a bit unsteady, but she didn't fall.

"Miss Evans has your schedules and they will show you where your classes are. I would like to see you two in my office after your classes," he stated with a smile. They watched him leave and Sara frowned.

"What?" Lexia asked looking at her amused.

"Coot," Sara stated as she put on her shoes with Lexia chuckling.

"Now Miss Lea, that is not proper," Lexia stated in the annoying voice of their grandmother.

"He knows something. I don't like being 'proper' as you call it. That's all you," she stated standing with a smirk on her face.

"That's right, you're a half-blood," Lexia stated with a disgusted look on her face.

"And proud of it. And to think we came from the same place," Sara stated shaking her head.

"You are definitely back to normal," Lexia said chuckling.

"I'm Sara Lea and my-" Sara started smiling at the amused group of kids.

"-OLDER-" Lexia put in.

"-by two minutes, sister Alexia," Sara finished raising her brow at her twin.

"Lily Evans, prefect," the red head said amused by the two of them.

"I'm Sirius Black, that is James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," a black haired boy said still chuckling.

"Pleasure meeting you," the two said in unison.

"What school are you two from?" Peter asked.

"Salem Academy right?" Remus asked. The two nodded.

"How did you…. Moony…What?" James asked causing the twins to start laughing as Lily handed them their schedules.

"Ignore them. They love being gits," Lily stated leading them out of the hospital wing as the boys questioned Remus. Sara looked over her shoulder slightly so Lexia wouldn't notice and saw Remus calmly explaining everything. As they walked down she tuned out Lily as she talked about the school. Lexia was listening but Sara wasn't. She knew the Full moon will be tough. The potion she use to keep Lexia from feeling the pain she felt when she transformed. She didn't know how it would effect a werewolf that was bitten but it worked on Lexia but not on her. She needed to talk to Dumbledore about the potion. She could try and make one that maybe it will work.

"This is the Great Hall," Lily stated bringing Sara out of her thoughts. The two followed and sat down next to Lily who sat down next to a guy that looked like Neville.

"This is Frank Longbottom," she introduced and suddenly the Marauders appeared and sat down with Lily looking coldly at James.

"Hey twinie, what about that thing?" Lexia asked nervously.

"I thought about that. We can't get it here I know for sure. I just don't know what to do," Sara stated her smile disappearing as did Lexia's.

"Get what?" James asked with Lily causing them to look surprise.

"Mum did have a stronger one," Sara stated after a minute.

"Do you remember it?" Lexia asked as they ignored the kids around them.

"I'm pretty sure I can but don't get your hopes up ok?" Sara asked looking at her worriedly.

"I never do," she answered with a smirk making Sara roll her eyes and kick her. She had decided to sit in front of her.

"Hello," Sirius called breaking their eye contact as Lexia glared at a smirking Sara.

"Hey Sirius," Sara stated looking at him.

"Younger," Lexia mumbled. Sara turned to her and raised her brow.

"Uglier," Sara stated.

"Yeah right. I'm so much prettier," Lexia stated.

"Prove it," she said simply. Lexia's eyes widen as she saw the thoughts that went through her twin's head.

"Sara Lea, why I'm shocked you would think such a thing," Lexia stated really surprised.

"So sue me. Have your lawyer call mine," Sara replied waving her off.

"Sorry you were wanting my attention?" Sara asked looking at the laughing Sirius Black.

"Wow, you two are worse then James and Sirius," Frank said also laughing.

"Humph," Sara and Lexia stated in unison.

Two Weeks Later

Sara and Lexia had gotten use to the students and the teachers. Sara was now in her dormitory with a streaming cauldron that was over the fire. She had told nobody about what was in the cauldron and she only had seven days and it should be finished.

"Lex, stay up here and stir the cauldron. If I'm not back in five minutes take off the fire," she told her as she went to the door. Lexia stood and took over. Sara went down the stairs but stopped when she saw the four Marauders talking and that wouldn't have gotten her attention but the word full moon was heard. She didn't need to get any closer to hear them because of her hearing that was like a wolf.

"Are you sure?" came the tired voice of Remus as he looked at his friends.

"Positive, Moony," Sirius stated.

"He's right. Lily doesn't know and I don't think Sara or Lexia does either," James said with a hand on his shoulder. Sara had known it even if she wasn't from the future. She had smelt that familiar scent of the wolf just below the surface. She was far away so she knew Remus couldn't smell her. She went back up and took a breath and went down and as soon as she came to the table where her bag was which was right next to the Marauders they went silent. She dumped her bag surprising the boys and went through the piles of books on the table. Lexia came down and waved at the boys as she skipped over to Sara who didn't even look up.

"Where is that stupid book," she grumbled causing Lexia to chuckle.

"You mean the book of potion?" Lexia asked. Sara looked at her with her eyes narrowed.

"Greg took it," she stated.

"Shoot," Sara hissed throwing herself into the chair.

"It's done correct?" Lexia asked softly.

"I think so. Is it blue?" she asked. Lexia shook her head.

"Amber," she answered.

"Then yes. If it was blue, you would die," she stated leaning back.

"If you don't think I should-" she started.

"-No. The last time you didn't your heart stopped for six minutes. You have too," Sara said shaking her head.

"What about you?" Lexia asked.

"I can't take it and you know it. That potion will kill me as soon as it touch my lips. No. At least one of us will be pain free," Sara stated smiling slightly. Lexia nodded.

"The morning before," Sara answered her unasked question causing her to giggle.

"Night Twin. Night guys," she said and went upstairs. Sara slumped back in her chair and then pushed all of her books on the floor.

"You're making a potion?" Remus asked noticing the distress.

"Yeah," she answered with a sign putting her head down.

"Is everything alright?" Sirius asked concern for the girl that was slowly becoming their friend.

"Not right now," she whispered and went to sleep.

The whole week Sara was quiet and Lexia was worried. She refused to talk even to the professors. Today was the day. Sara thought sitting down at the breakfast table away from Frank and Lily who was looking at her concerned. Lily whispered something to James who nodded and the four boys sat down with her leaving a spot for Lexia as Lily sat down next to Peter.

"How are you today?" Sirius asked noticing she was pale and she had pain in her eyes. Unlike a werewolf she felt the pain during the day and she was feeling sick but not hungry. She didn't say a word as a shot of pain went up her back.

"Hello everyone," Lexia greeted cheerfully and sitting down.

"You are too damn cheerful," Sara growled causing everyone of them to stop and stare at the girl who was glaring at Lexia.

"Sara maybe you should go talk to Madam Pomfery? She might have a potion to help," Lexia stated not letting her smile disappear.

"She'll only poison me and you know. That's what everybody does," she growled her glare getting deeper.

"Sara calm down," Lily said. She had never seen her like this before. Lexia sometimes but Sara was nice and hardly ever showed her temper.

"Thanks for the potion," Lexia stated.

"I'm surprised you took it," she growled looking away with indifference.

"Why?" Lexia asked cocking her head.

"I might've poisoned you," she answered with a smirk. Lexia waved the comment James was about to say and grinned at her twin.

"I don't believe that for one second, Sara. If you were to poison me the potion would've had a sweeter taste," she stated. Sara looked at her and the groaned and pushed her plate away from herself and her head banged on the table.

"Sara why don't you go to bed. We'll explain everything to the professors. Or I might even play you," Lexia smiled softly at her twin.

"I don't need you telling me what to do," she growled glaring straight at her.

"Well, I am," she replied.

"Stupid Half-blood," she growled.

"Hey tone it down at bit Sara," Lily stated.

"I will not you mud blood," she hissed. Lexia signed and closed her eyes. She was mouthing something and then Sara stood and left like she was in a dream. A few minutes later she opened her eyes and signed.

"What the hell is her problem?" James asked in anger.

"Lily she's not herself today. Please don't stop being her friend. She didn't mean it," Lexia said looking at the red head who was about to cry.

"Why did she say it then?" Sirius asked glaring.

"Because today is the day that her bad side comes out. Back at Salem we had each a potion to take on today and this is the first time she can't due to the fact it's not available. She should sleep till dinner," she answered with a sign.

"Miss Lea, is she alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"She will be after today. They just saw the side Sara hates to death," Lexia answered with a sad smile.

"The side you should not take serious Lily. I'm sure tomorrow she will be upset," McGonagall stated smiling at the Red head who nodded.

Classes passed to fast for Lexia and as she came in with the Marauders and Lily she saw her twin pale and eating slowly.

"How do you feel?" Lily asked trying not to show her hurt.

"How do you think I do?!" she growled glaring at her.

"Like you want to get poisoned," Lexia stated smirking as she sat down between Lily and her twin.

"Watch yourself, freak," Sara growled as she laid her head down.

"If I am then so are you. Now, Lily what do you think about…." Lexia stated. Soon it was time to go. Sara walked outside with Lexia for a 'walk.' They got deep into the forest and Sara felt as a burning sensation started up her arm. Lexia had her eyes closed as her hands turned to white wolf paws. Sara's changing was painfully slow and unlike Lexia's who changed just like an animagius with her clothes, Sara's ripped and the fact that her bones grew made her howl. Her muscles tore and rapidly healed but not all of them. A black wolf was on the ground to tired to get up. Lexia went up to her and nudged her. Even if they were wolves, they were a slight bigger. Sara opened her eyes. She nudged her again and Sara got to her paws.

_Are you ok? _Lexia asked.

_I'm fine. _Sara then felt something. Like she was hit with pain.

_SARA!_ Lexia exclaimed whirling around and she saw something on her neck. She was then attacked. Sara and Lexia began fighting and the things ran off. The two followed not knowing they were heading straight for a werewolf, a stag, a dog, and a rat. Sirius and James were playing with Remus when he stopped and smelt the air. Sirius let go of his tail and smelt to. His eyes widen. It smelt like the twins. Suddenly a black and white wolves growled and attacked two shadowy creatures and then they hear a howl of pain. They all ran to find what was going on.

Morning came and Sara felt people around her. She opened her eyes weakly and saw her twin watching silently dressed and the four Marauders beside her and Remus wrapped in a cloak.

"Hey are you ok?" Lexia asked smiling softly at her twin.

"Sore," she whispered as she sat up with the robe wrapped around her.

"We need to get you and Remus to Madam Pomfery," Lexia said helping her to her feet as James stood next to Remus. They walked or in Sara and Remus's case limped to the nurse. As soon as they came in Dumbledore signed with relief.

"Are you ok Sara?" he asked to the very pale girl.

"That was the worst," she whispered as she laid down.

"She didn't wake up this time professor like she usually does. She wakes as soon as the moon is gone. She didn't this time," Lexia stated worried on her face.

"As you know, that potion was made just for her. I really don't think she will survive her next transformation, am I right Poppy?" he asked looking at the woman who was trying to heal the girl that was in so much pain.

"One more time and she will be dead in the morning," Poppy stated shaking her head.


End file.
